reallife_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Boy
Boyhood a boy is born a baby by their mom until the boy grow old and learn new things boys you made think of them in the mud snails bugs stinkers frogs tutles, boys are also mama little boys known that every moms are overprotected of their sons like worried afraid starley because they wants nothing to happen to their babies boys often times boys would do nice things for their moms make gifts or somthing spical or hang out what their mothers wants some moms will tried to play with their sons sports playgrounds or parks or vacations boys made never understand the word n only what their moms say but wherver they promise they will someday A Boy his Dog & Froggy Pets a longly boy without nobody to play with can be very sad derpress as parents surfuise your sons let them know you're getting them play mates taking them to the pet store to pick their pets a dog that right for them a frog that right for them after deside by their decision they name their pets afterwards. teaching their boys about reanponbile feeding them watching. them walking the dog and watchdog even man best friend Disturbing the Boys boys are usally disturb what girls does is cute kinder anonye them or upsseting them besides emotional following tea parties dressing them in girls outfits playing dolls or doll house and doing things with them. Boys & their Froggy Friend when it out in wild life or near the pond at the park they usually hunting frogs tapoles toads bullfrogs redeye tree frogs green frogs or horney toads before taking them home they have to check to see is the right creastue and always heathy. they usually name them first the following names used for a frog is hopper leaper croaker pader froggie tapper boys would off then carrie their froggy in their pockets exphame boys in their overalls a froggy being hold in his front pocket of his overall and sometimes hold in their back pockets of their overall along side their slintshots. realur pants shorts or jeans some usually hold their froggy on their right side of their pants shorts or jeans while others kept them on their left side pockets or their back pockets some boys would keep their shirts tuck inside their pants shorts or jeans with belts around their wrast offered times where their froggy would climbed up on their thighs until the frogs reach the open pocket then peeking out their pocket the boys onawre that their frogs about to escape with the frogs not to fall out return them back inside to stay. some boys would cover their all their pockets to keep their froggies from escaping with shorts boys would. keep them down on their snapped pockets with the frogs inside the other pocket frogs would have a hard time getting out. frogs would be restless being hold in the pocket for a long time and would wiggle and made tickle the boys on their thighs making them jump or move to much and not to the behaviors or wreck habitat until the boys are better in their secret place to pull out their frogs. six place where. they keep their frogs at inside their shirt pockets inside their shirts hold on their stommy their coats pocket jackets pockets rain jackets or sweater pockets and keep them on top their heads for the frogs to stay in one place in the center of the hairs where they cover the top their hairs and a hat to keep theirs frogs from being seen. even is the boys were to where coats jackets or rain jackets or sweaters around their wrast to has frogs to leap to hop to jump inside their coat pockets jackets pockets rain jacket pockets and sweaters pockets cute, or coats jackets rain jackets and sweaters pockets making them cute with that style. also is boys carreds frogs around the clothes that frogs will start croacking around their clothing pockets making them nervous around adults to keep growns ups of what the boys up to. Category:Males Category:Kids